At present, codes between integrated circuits on circuit boards can be changed by use of posts electrically connected to a ground plane and a voltage level. This is done when space on circuit boards is a problem and this problem is becoming prevalent by virtue of more components being utilized on circuit boards due to increasing demand for additional circuit requirements to perform more functions.
The use of posts does not present the most desirable way to the selection and changing of codes between the various integrated circuits as this is a cumbersome arrangement that uses electrical wires which must be mechanically and electrically connected to the posts and the selected pins of the integrated circuits. If the codes are to be changed, the wires must be reconnected so that the electronic circuits will operate as required.
Dual in-line package switches can be used when no space problems on the circuit boards exist; but if space is a problem, then a smaller switch with multiple actuating members would enable selection and changing of codes to be readily effected without the use of cumbersome posts and electrical wires as heretofore used.